Calvin at Camp: Jolly Snowflake Day, Calvin
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: A Calvin at Camp Christmas Special. Double D creates a new politically correct non-religious holiday called Snowflake Day in order to help teach the kids about the true meaning of the holidays. Calvin, Hobbes, Ed and Eddy set out to bring Christmas back!
1. Where Have all the Holidays Gone?

Christmas Special!!! Note, Snowflake Day was taken from the series Clone High, which created so much controversy in India that there were riots and some people got held hostage…

P.S.-This episode does not take place during the summer, but Winter Brake, so while its Calvin at Camp, there's no camp (or spoon).

_This Calvin narrating. _

* * *

_Christmas time, the best time of year, at least it used to be until the year that Double D ruined it. But before I start ranting about that, why don't we go back and see how that all happened. It was a snowy day, a very snowy day, and uh, it was snowy, too._

Calvin and Hobbes were walking through the Peach Creak Park looking for some prime snow banks to make into snowballs when they heard a familiar voice. It wad Ed, dressed as an elf, carrying a sack full of presents!

"Merry Christmas! Presents for you! And you!" Ed handed Calvin and Hobbes a hairdryer and spool of thread. "You better get some presents or it means Santa hates and will give your soul to Hades!" The mono-browed one exclaimed while throwing more of his "presents" up in the air. Just then Double D randomly appeared in front of Ed.

"Where did he come from?" Hobbes asked. Calvin just shrugged.

"Ed! That is not the true meaning of Christmas!" Edd commented, annoyed at Ed's lack of holiday understanding. "Does anyone here know what the true meaning of Christmas really is?" He asked in an attempt to get the others to use their minds.

"Is it crab cakes?" Ed guessed.

"Throwing snowballs at Susie?" Calvin suggested.

"Money?" Eddy asked

"Seriously where are you guys coming from? Has the writer lost it?" Hobbes complained.

"Please tell me you're kidding! Someone here surely must know the true meaning of Christmas?" Everyone just stared blankly at Double D. "Oh, why do I bother?" Edd dejectedly walked away from the others and contemplated what he had seen. "How is the possible? How can none of them know the meaning of the holidays? All they seem to care about are presents and money and… crab cakes!" He sighed. "If only there was some way to get everyone to understand that Christmas isn't about getting presents or money or crab cakes, but spending time together and not getting but giving! I guess Christmas has just become too bloated by commercialism for that. If only there was a holiday that would teach these values without drowning them out with TV specials and meaningless commercials." Double D paused as a great idea came to him.

"That's it!" He yelled to know one in particular. "If Christmas is past its time, I'll make a new holiday! A politically correct non-religious one that every one of all religions, races and ethnicities can celebrate! One that will teach everyone the true meaning of the holidays!" Double D ran to his house in joy to think up and prepare for the grand unveiling of his new holiday.

* * *

Next chapter Double D announce his new holiday!


	2. Arrgh! Snowflake Day!

In honor of New Year's Eve, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Time Traveling Bear Squad, nor do I own "Episode Eight: Tyrannosaurus Trouble"

* * *

Early next morning, Calvin and Hobbes were watching some mindless television.

TV Show Theme: _**Time Traveling Bear Squad!**_

_**They've got a plane,**_

_**And they've got a quad!**_

_**They solve mysteries **_

_**And fight crime**_

_**Through the theoretically impossible boundary of time!**_

_**They never fight for cash, treasure or money**_

_**But they sure love to eat berries and honey!**_

_**Fighting cowboys, Hitler and Joan of Arc!**_

_**Believe me their bite is worse than there bark**_

_**Bear with us through time!**_

_**Yeeeeaaaahhh!**_

The screen then flashed with the words "Episode Eight: Tyrannosaurus Trouble"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

TV Show

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A gigantic T-Rex was rampaging through the city. It let out a roar so loud that Mount Everest shook.

"His voice is so loud I can barely hear myself talk!" A bear wearing an eye patch and gold necklace exclaimed. He was the leader of the Time Traveling Bears

"Can't hear leader, power fading…" Another bear that had a cybernetic right eye strained to say.

"Power fading…" Repeated yet another bear, this one wearing a grey tee shirt and glasses.

"Come on gang, we don't have to take this!" Leader Bear exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's show this guy who the real king of the jungle is!" Agreed Grizz, the bear who had a cybernetic eye.

"Our powers combine!" The bears yelled as they joined hands and powered up, then one of the bears, who was a panda leapt at the Tyrannosaurus in a kung-fu pose.

"KLYE PANDABEAR!" He exclaimed, unfortunately Kyle did nothing to the reptilian behemoth.

"He seems to be covered in an almost lizard-like skin." The bespectacled bear observed while tapping away on a laptop. Leader Bear struck a random pose.

"Good thinking Brainy! Grizz, can you shoot his eye with your crossbow?" Leader Bear asked.

"Yeah, but I'll need a closer shot." Grizz ran towards the T-Rex, but just as he got close enough the tyrant lizard king stomped his foot, knocking the bears over.

"He seems to be making an earthquake with his feet!" Commented the only female member of the team, who wore a ballerina tutu and held up a magical wand.

"He must be wearing those seismic shoes the professor told us about!" Brainy concluded.

"Now Grizz!" Leader Bear ordered, Grizz fired his crossbow which hit the rampaging Tyrannosaurus right in the eye. The beast roared in pain which could be translated to "No! I _never _existed!"

"And the rest is history!" Kyle joked, the bears all laughed heartily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Real World

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll be right back!" The TV announced.

"What did we just watch?" Calvin asked no one in particular.

"Hollywood's latest flop which will somehow become a massive public hit and get sixteen seasons then be canceled only to be brought back through DVD sales." Hobbes answered. Just then the two heard a loud noise coming from outside. Finally having an excuse to stop watching TV, Calvin and Hobbes ran to the door and followed the noises until they reached the Peach Creek Estates Cul-De-Sac. There stood a large platform, decorated with picture of snowflakes and various pirate themed ornaments. On top of said platform stood none other than Double D, who for some reason was dressed up as a pirate.

"Arrrrgh me hearties! I be Snowflake Jake, here to tell you landlubbers about the most amazing, politically correct holiday ever!" Edd announced in a very cheesy pirate accent. The kids, who had congregated there, just stared at him in confusion. "Umm, anyways" Double D began in a regular voice. "Seeing as how no one seems to remember the true meaning of Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanza, I've created a new holiday that we can all celebrate which is all about the joy of giving and spending time with our families." Again, the kids stared blankly at him. He glanced at Ed who pulled up a piece of paper which he began to read from.

"What… do…. You… do… on… Snow… flake… day… question…. mark… look… at… Double… D…" The mono-browed one read slowly.

"Well maties on Snowflake Day, I, Snowflake Jake fill the good kid's Snowflake Socks with presents!" Edd-err-Snowflake Jake explained.

"What… about… the… kids… who… are… bad… Snow… Flake… Jake… question… mark…" Ed asked.

"Those scurvy dogs get a stern talking to!" Edd cleared his throat and began speaking normally again. "In order to help spread the Snowflake Day cheer, you're all invited to my Snowflake Eve party tonight! Be there at seven sharp!" Double D departed from the stand and retreated to his house to prepare for the celebration.

"Hey dork!" Kevin yelled, stopping Edd in his tracks. "Why should we celebrate your dumb holiday instead of Christmas?"

"Ah, thank you for reminding me. I've called all of your parents and they heartily agreed with me about this lack of understanding of the meaning of the holidays, so you are now all celebration Snowflake Day! Jolly Snowflake Day everyone!" The kids shrugged and went indoors, except for Eddy, Calvin, Ed and Hobbes.

"We can't let him ruin Christmas!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm getting a lecture from Double D dressed as a pirate as a present!" Eddy complained.

"We have betrayed Santa! May he have mercy upon our souls!" Ed bowed down to the sky, in hopes of appeasing Santa's wrath.

"That's all nice, but how do we stop Snowflake Day in the first place?" Hobbes asked.

* * *

Cliffhanger!


End file.
